


Tony Stark Headcanon

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [14]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Sad, Trigger words, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: What if Tony has trigger words like Bucky does, but instead of it being programmed into him, they’re a result of Howard’s abuse.





	

What if Tony has trigger words like Bucky does, but instead of it being programmed into him, they’re a result of Howard’s abuse. There’s research out there that links trigger words and childhood trauma.

So, what if Tony has a list, it could be small it could be big, that no one knows about. Not Pepper. Not Rhodey. Not the team. Not even J.A.R.V.I.S. knows about the list. 

I don’t think he’d get hostile like Bucky does, though, he’d just shut down emotionally and mentally. He retreats to a “happy place” in his head that not even Charles Xavier himself could get into if he tried.

The list would probably be more of phrases than words, most likely a mixture of both. 

Phrases like “You’re worthless/not good enough”, “Get out before I (enter bad thing here)!”, and “You’re just like you father/You look just like your father.” probably would be the kinds you’d find on the trigger list.

I feel like the words would be easier for Tony to process. He’d just hide behind attitude and sunglasses until he was alone and could let it all out, finally cope. Words that would show up on the list are probably “Worthless”, “Pathetic”, and maybe even “Liar”.

On top of everything, if someone were to yell/shout/scream the word/phrase at or around Tony, he would close off ten times faster.


End file.
